The Dream
by EmeraldSkyGoddess
Summary: Has Pietro gone too far in his pursuit for entertainment of the day? Something he'd never expect ensues as his 'punishment' is brought about.


I **_don't own anything. I am poor. _**XP

Ok…This story was meant to be a one shot. Just something I thought up one day out of boredom. I took it down and improved it, hopefully for the better. Previously, I had been encouraged to continue this. I'm not quite sure I'm up to it, but if you all insist, I'll try my hand at it.

Now I'll stop my babbling ; Enjoy yourselves!

_**Just a dream and nothing more…**_

Pietro was running. He's always running. The speed demon was on his way to school. He had nothing better to do that day. Nothing better to occupy his time that day. Lance, Toad, and Fred were on a mission, led by his wonderful sister, Wanda. An assignment from their oh-so-loving father. And he wasn't _good _enough to go. Prick. The bright side? What bright side? The fact that he was rid of the terror known as Wanda today was a perk, but there was nothing else to excite him. He wasn't all too happy about that.

'Back to pestering the teachers…'

As he slowed down, a red blur went by. Summers' car. This ought to be a _wonderful_ day. Then Pietro smirked as only he could. He schemed, the ever present gears in his mind forming a plan, the end result an idea of great entertainment. Maybe today wasn't so bad…

At Scott's car...

"Kurt! Can you like, try not to get fur all over me" Kitty screamed in Kurt's ear, trying in vain to brush away the dark blue hair that had accumulated on her bright pink top.

Kurt almost fell out of the car, his sensitive ears ringing. "Not so loud Keetty, do you VANT everyone to here you" He picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, looking himself over for any stray hairs. "It's not like I can help it."

"Than, like, stay away from me, OK? Jeeze." She walked off in a huff towards the school building, muttering to herself.

Rogue gave the valley girl a dirty look as she walked away. "What's shoved itself up her ass" She grabbed her backpack and slung it around her purple sweatshirt-covered shoulder.

"Rogue"

Rogue looked up, the red haired telekinetic scowled at her from her place in the passengers seat.

"What? Little Miss Perfect can't take a few little curse-words" She grabbed Kurt's fuzzy wrist, his large blue fingers hidden by the watch and dragged him along. "You shouldn't let her talk t'ya like that, ya know"

Kurt watched his feet as he walked, listening to the southern girl's words. "Ja, I know. But I-." Rogue stopped him before he could finish.

"But nothin' Kurt. Next time she says anythang, fire back! She shouldn't be able to take her anger out on you. She shouldn'ta been angry in the first place" She looked over at him, green eyes locked on the blue hair hiding his eyes.

"Awww...the poor wittle ewf has insecurities. How pitiful."

They both turned to find the source of the sneering and mocking voice to see none other than Pietro. He was leaning against the cool brick of the building in all his self appointed glory, smirking.

"I never thought that valley girl would mean so much to you, fuzz ball. She'd have to, to get you so damn worked up over nothing."

Kurt clenched his fists, eyes focusing on the pale haired young man before him. " Keep your large nose out of my business Pietro!"

Rouge watched Pietro curiously. Wasn't he supposed to be at the Brotherhood house?

" What are ya up to here? Yer boys abandon ya?" She sneered back at him, her southern edge adding to her words.

" Keh… You two are already worded up and ready for a fight. But that's not quite what I was looking' for." He began to run at full pace, his speed gathering the air about him and sending books and papers everywhere, the chaos ensued.

"Pietro! STOP" Both X-men called out. They'd remained undiscovered, they couldn't allow him to break their secret to the rest of the student body.

"You're gonna have to catch me first" He cackled and took off once more. His smirk faded quickly when nothing moved. He suddenly found himself suspended in midair. He glanced about to see 'little-Miss-Perfect' Grey keeping him level. (A/N: If I hear one comment about Jean's last name being Grey I will feed to you to my underwear gnomes.) He struggled against the telekinetic hold on him. His plan wasn't going as he wanted it. Panic weaved it's way into his mind, wiping any sensible thought away.

"Rogue, stop him" Jean held her hands at her temple, eyes never leaving the mutant known as Quicksilver.

Rogue smirked just as he would in the same position. This didn't bode well with him. She started towards him and he strengthened his struggle, unsure of what Rogue had in mind. Her pale hand reached for him, as he was only a few inches above the ground now. "Now. Now…not scared, are we Pietro"

His eyes widened and he stilled. Neither moved, one out of fear, the other out of arrogance.

He snapped.

"GREY! LET ME DO"He was cut off as Rogue's dark lips closed in on his...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pietro sat up screaming. He looked around his small room, panting heavily. No, he wasn't in school. It was still dark. He wasn't dressed for school either.

' It was just… a dream.'

He calmed himself quickly, he heard footsteps.

" 'Ey! What's goin' on in here, yo" Toad hopped into the rotting doorframe, hair tousled and untamed. Beside him stood a glaring Wanda, obviously unhappy her peace was disturbed.

"What's he screaming 'bout…" Came a half slurred mutter from a sleepy Lance, who stood just out of view.

Wanda gave Pietro a look that sent a shiver down his spine and started back to her bedroom. "My idiot brother had a nightmare."

The others shrugged and followed, all happy that no more energy was required of them. Pietro sat there in the stillness, eyes further adjusting to the dark. He fought to keep himself from thinking about the dream, wanting to scream even more...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, the students of Professor Xavier and his staff scrambled for the food at the breakfast table. Jean, however, did not part take in daily occurrence, settling instead for a glass of water. Scott Summers took his place beside her.

" What's the matter with you Jean? You look like you've been through hell…" His scarlet glasses gleamed in the morning sun, something Jean didn't appreciate in the least.

She leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms out in front of her before slouching. A trait uncommon to her, causing an alarm to ring out in his mind.

" I woke up this morning with a pounding headache, I can't eat anything… I'm just hoping today won't be a strain" She rubbed her temples, brows furrowing.

He continued fussing over her when in walked Rogue, a rare smile in place. She sat herself beside Jamie and his multiples who were currently scavenging the table for whatever may appeal to him. Kurt, who was occupying himself by wolfing down a plate or bowl of everything offered. He stopped, forcing his stomach to silence itself for just a few moments and 'bamfed' out of sight.

"Vhat's de occasion, Rogue?" He popped up beside her, the sulfur smoke not even deterring her mood.

She looked over at the golden eyed bottomless pit with a blue complexion, smile still in place.

"Oh…nothin' much." She grinned inwardly and shrugged at him. He returned to his place and his food happily unaware of the dream she had sent Pietro through her 'borrowed' power. That ought to teach him never to make fun of Kurt.

And if he didn't learn...all the more fun for her.


End file.
